<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you miss me..... by chilly83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702722">Do you miss me.....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83'>chilly83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun fluff based on 7x20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you miss me.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How I picture the Upstead reunion.  A lot of people had commented on my “Temporary” fic that they were hoping for a reunion scene so here it is! </p>
<p>Dick Wolf owns all these characters.  Shout out to the Let’s Talk Upstead tumblr group for your support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite her initial anger, Hailey was actually really glad that she was sent to work with the FBI in New York.  She had met some amazing people and the intense cases they worked on made the time fly by.  She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t worried that the distance would negatively affect her relationship with Jay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, not relationship, partnership.  Maybe friendship.  Not relationship, that’s something couples have.  That’s not what her and Jay are.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What she found instead was the opposite.  They talked every morning before work.  They text during the day and talked about cases at night.  They didn’t spend 12 hours a day by each other’s side like they did in Chicago but somehow, she felt like they spent more time together now that she was in New York.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe that’s why she said it.  She knew before she left that she would miss him, he was her partner.  She would miss so much about life in Chicago, her roommate, her unit, her bed, her partner.  So when the phone conversation turned to returning to Chicago, she didn’t hesitate to tell him that she missed him.  She couldn’t see the smile on his face, but she could hear it in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you miss me, do you?”  She could picture his cocky smirk as he said it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.  I gotta go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, talk to you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they did talk soon, 25 minutes later to be exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hailey’s phone buzzed and as she opened her phone she couldn’t help but roll her eyes and chuckle at the message.  Jay had sent a photo of her chair.  The caption was simple and totally Jay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you say you miss me more or less than you miss your chair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have I done.”  She quickly typed out knowing that she had created a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was their new thing.  At random points in the day she would get a picture with a caption asking which she missed more.  Me or deep-dish pizza.  Me or bagels from the bakery around the corner.  Me or Rojas’ homemade cookies.  She began posing the similar questions to him.  He’d told her about how Kim made him go jogging with her in the morning after a suspect was able to outrun her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you rather go jogging in the morning with Kim or do Pilates with me on your day off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like this is a set up to get me to do Pilates with you on my days off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you rather have beers with Kevin at a Blackhawks game or beers with me at Molly’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beers with you, hands down.  Kevin gets real touchy feely when he drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the day finally arrived for her to come home, they had planned for him to pick her up from the airport.  When he dropped her off, he was a wreck.  What if she got hurt, what if she liked New York better, what if she became a Rangers fan?  Now that she was finally coming home, he found himself nervous for a different reason.  Things were different now.  Before she left, they never really flirted.  Never really talked about their feelings towards each other.  Not they did now, he certainly hadn’t told her how he really feels about her.  But they had crossed some kind of line.  They had begun to talk about how much they missed each other.  Most times in a jokey, teasing kind of way but also sometimes in a meaningful, heartfelt kind of way too.  He had occasionally ended phone calls with “I miss you”.  At first, he thought it was because he wanted her to know he missed her, but as it happened more often he realized that it was just because he wanted to hear her say it back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am actually going to miss New York.  The city grew on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you are gonna miss New York as much as you missed me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll never miss anything as much as I miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jay was taken back by how casually Hailey had dropped that bomb on him.  He felt an ache in his heart that almost brought him to his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just mean that New York will have to do a lot better to make me want to ditch my partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, no.” Jay tried to play it off.  He hadn’t realized that his long pause had caused the conversation to become awkward.  “I know what you mean.  I can’t wait to have you back.  I miss having my partner around too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now he was here.  Standing next to baggage claim waiting for Hailey.  He was a ball of nervous and excited energy and he wasn’t entirely sure what would happen when he finally saw Hailey again.  He stood there playing with his phone waiting for her to text that she was off the plane when he heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey partner!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked up to see Hailey a few feet in front of him.  She looked different, somehow more beautiful than he remembered.  Something about her smile was different and before he could respond she had thrown herself at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jay stood there, his arms wrapped around Hailey and hers around him, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed.  He didn’t know it was possible to miss a person this much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey partner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he said it, he could have sworn he heard a tiny sniffle from Hailey.  Their reunion had almost brought him to tears and he wasn’t the one that had left.  He could only imagine the overwhelming emotions that she had to be going through.  All he could think to do was hold her tighter and try to keep himself composed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Ya.  I just missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya, I think I remember you mentioning that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was relieved at the chuckle that Hailey let out.  Hailey was also relieved for the break in tension.  She swatted his shoulder as she took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the worst.” She said with a head tilt and smile that only Jay could make her do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on.  Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she followed him to his truck and listened to the dinner plans he had made for them, she couldn’t help but think that the trip to New York ended up being good for their partnership.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, not partnership.  Their friendship.  Maybe even, she could only hope, this trip could be the start of their relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>